


Who Is She

by RedLlamas



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is foreign lmao, F/F, Gen, Human AU, Pearl's Thirst, Prison AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl Usiltom is the new guard at Homeworld Penitentiary.<br/>Pearl Usiltom might also have a crush on one of the inmates.<br/>(Pearl Usiltom is crushing real hard).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is She

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, leave a prompt in my inbox [here](http://askvalery-tetu.tumblr.com/ask)! :)

She sure is the prettiest inmate Pearl’s ever seen. I mean. Not like Pearl’s noticed or anything. Surely she doesn’t even know of Pearl. There’s new guards all the time, so it’s really, very unlikely that the inmate would notice Pearl.

It’s just a glance here and there, nothing more.

Until the inmate catches her, the roles reversed, the woman holding Pearl’s fate in her hands.

But she smiles and looks away, picking up her tray and throwing out her leftovers of lunch. She walks by Pearl, smiling all the while. Pearl is left flustered and dumb-struck at her position. She hears whistling from Amethyst, the unruly woman with unrulier hair. The Brazilian started singing a Portuguese love song, one that Pearl didn’t recognize.

Pearl left the cafeteria and called in another guard, embarrassed beyond measure. She wandered about the hallways, not knowing where her feet were taking her, just knowing that she had to get out of the cafeteria as fast as possible before Amethyst started spreading rumours.

Her feet start taking her back to the black women’s section, the last place she wants to be.

It’s too late to back out now. All hope is lost. Bury her with roses left with thorns. Oh God, she hopes that the inmate is not here.

Pearl sees the tallest woman there stop talking to her friend, and start walking towards her.

“Hey,” she says. Her voice is gruff and big, matching her external qualities and harsh demeanor. “The rock is waiting for you at a maintenance box outside. You didn’t hear this from me, Kangaroo Jack.”

Pearl nodded, “Thank you, Tsiranana. Back to your cell.”

Pearl was … eager, to say the least. This woman has invaded her thoughts, making her wonder what did a goddess do to land herself in a dump like this. I mean. A goddess? Haha, that’s totally not what Pearl thinks of her.

As she made her way across the grounds towards the maintenance box, Pearl tried not to arrive quickly. She also tried not to catch anyone’s attention. This was difficult to pull off, seeing as under some shade an Indian and a Pakistani muttered amongst themselves that “finally Usiltom is making a move.”

“No it’s totally Chebet pulling all the stops.”  


“Maybe you’re right.”  


“Bitch please, I’m always right.”  


As Pearl neared the corner that will change her life, she hesitated. Her heart beat quickened. This was it. This was the moment that the mysterious woman will finally be revealed.

“Well? What are you waiting for? I know you’re there, Ms. Usiltom.” Holy _crap_ that accent. And she knows? How?!  


“Oh my! I uhm,” Pearl finally got over herself, took a gulp, and rounded the corner only to be met with sass and round hips and curves and basically just round _everything_ and-  


“Ms. Usiltom, if I’m not mistaken, my eyes are not located anywhere _near_ where you are staring.” It was laced with humour. So there couldn’t be any bad intent, right?  


“Right, uhm, I’m sorry, Miss, I’m,” Pearl stammered, quickly fixing her gaze on the woman’s face. Specifically, her eyes. And boy howdy, they were so purple. So deep, so invigorating.  


“I’m Pearl,” she stood out her hand. The lady looked amused by Pearl’s flustered state.  


“I’m Garnet Chebet, but you should know this already,” Garnet Chebet took her hand either way, shaking it.  


It was more of a hold and caress than a salutation. Somehow Pearl’s blush deepened.

“You’re cute. And new. Why don’t I show you the ins and outs of this place? You might learn everyone’s name in the process,” Garnet stated. She has not relented her hold on Pearl’s eyes, just as enthralled as the guard was by her.  


“I think I might like that … Garnet,” Pearl shyly admitted.  


Garnet’s smile dazzled her, and in that moment, Pearl knew she was never going to regret this job in her life.


End file.
